


The alpha and his mate (Just in time)

by Arriefifangirl



Series: Wolf BDSM AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM AU, Bad Dom Derek, Depression, Dom Derek, Dom Scott, Drugging, Erica is a bitch, Kinda, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Harm, Sub Isaac, Sub Stiles, Suicide Attempt, slight daddy kink, small stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does love his dom Derek. But Derek decided to help Erica through her heat and then decides to keep helping her and forget about his sub. Stiles doesn't handle it too well. Will Derek figure out whats happening in time? </p><p>WARNING this contains self-harm and suicide references. please don't read if you are easily triggered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The alpha and his mate (Just in time)

Stiles loved Derek. He really did, and he knew Derek loved him too. The dominant just didn’t show it. But Stiles didn’t love the fact Derek helped Erica out during her heat. He was forced to listen to them going at it for days, even when the heat was over. Derek spent more nights with Erica than he did with Stiles and he couldn’t cope with it anymore. He’d already gone back on his meds to try and help with the depression swirling around his chest but they didn’t help. 

Stiles sobbed in the bathroom the shower running to hide the sounds as he knew Derek was knotted to Erica at the moment. Her heat ended over two weeks ago and she wasn’t dew again for another two months. But Derek didn’t care about Stiles any more. It was his birthday but his boyfriend hadn’t been out of Erica’s room yet today. He wiped off what was left of his tears before grabbing his toiletries to pack in his back. He was going to stay at his dad’s house for a couple of weeks while he was out with his husband and sub Jordan. Derek should have been with Stiles, he should have remembered his collared sub but he didn’t. 

Stiles was dressed in old jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt before packing three weeks worth of stuff he could always wash stuff if he needed more. He looked at the thin black leather collar round his neck in the mirror. He both loved and hated the collar it showed he was claimed by a dominant but it always reminded him that he was forgotten. He picked up his car keys and headed out. He left a note on the side saying he would be back when ever. 

Jordan had left Stiles a fridge full of food. He couldn’t help but smile. He was so close with Jordan, Stiles considered him an older brother. Which was weird when he thought about it so he tried not to. He put his bags in his room which was the same as how he’d left it the last time he was here. Rain was pelting down at the windows and it was dark outside but Stiles didn’t care he ran his favorite trail and got soaked through. That probably wasn’t the best idea, subs got sick easily. Stiles shrugged to himself. He doubted Derek would notice if he got sick anyway. 

Snuggled up in bed after he’d showered and sliced down his arms a few more times he finally let the tears fall. Sobs wracked his body until he fell asleep from pure exhaustion. Later in the week Scott stopped by he took one look at the pale sweaty skin of his friend and then took him to bed. Stiles begged him to not call Derek but his dom friend had to. 

“Hey Derek.” Scott greeted the other werewolf. 

“What do you want?” Derek grunted then a female moan filled the phone followed by a chorus of fuck me harders and knot me alphas. 

“Its not important, I’ll call you later.” Scott hung up as he saw tears fill the subs eyes. A wail of pure anguish filled the room and Stiles sobbed, Scott was worried he’d have to call the sheriff back if Stiles didn’t calm down soon. He’d been crying for almost an hour but soon his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Scott sighed and tucked the sub into bed before heading to the pharmacy for some cold and flu medicine. He talked to his own sub on the phone to tell him he’d be late getting home. Leaving the pills and some water for Stiles he headed home. 

Stiles woke up and sniffed he felt awful. He was tired, not just physically but mentally and emotionally too. He didn’t like the thoughts floating around his head but there was nothing he could do to stop them at the moment. At least Scott had brought him some medicine. He swallowed down his pills before getting up pulling the blankets with him to go binge watch TV. After making some soup for lunch Stiles had fallen asleep again. He woke the next morning and checked his phone. He’d been gone for over a week and Derek hadn’t bothered to check in on him. He rang Derek and was greeted by Erica’s bitchy voice. 

“What do you want you little whore?” She barked at him and Stiles recoiled. 

“I-I just wanted to check in.” he whimpered quietly. 

“Well we are fine here so go away. Derek doesn’t need you any more he has me and I'm a better mate then you ever could be.” She snarled at him and Stiles had to hold back sobs.

“Just tell him I said goodbye.” Stiles voice broke, Erica scoffed and then she ended the call. Stiles openly sobbed he hadn’t cried this much since his mother had died. He picked up the knife he got from the kitchen and then dragged it across his wrists as deep as he could. Blood was flowing fast from both his wrists as he laid back and let the darkness take him. 

Scott had come back to check on Stiles he found him his heart barely beating and blood still flowing from his slit wrists. He’d called 911 and done everything he could think off. He was covered in Stiles ’ blood. Isaac his sub met him at the hospital and they cried together in the waiting room. Stiles was in a coma but he was stable for now. He’d suffered major blood loss. Scott had Stiles phone in his hand. He rang Derek and prayed he’d pick up. 

“Stiles now isn’t a good time.” Came Derek’s voice. 

“Derek it’s Scott, I need you to come to the hospital.” Scott’s voice broke slightly. 

“What’s wrong Scott I'm sure its nothing, Erica needs me I can’t just drop everything.” Derek sighed. 

“Its more fucking important than getting your rocks off. Stiles needs you, he-he tried to kill himself.” 

“What Stiles wouldn’t do that.” 

“He’s in a coma Derek. He slit his wrists, the cuts. How could you not have seen them? His arms and his legs. Jesus you fucked up so bad this time. He may not make it.” Scott was hugging Isaac tight to his chest he didn’t know what he would do if it was Isaac in there instead of Stiles. The phone was forgotten between the two crying wolves. 

Derek sat there for a minute shock written all over his face. Erica had just finished showering a towel wrapped around her tempting body but instead of heating his veins it made him feel sick. His poor little sub. His little baby was hurting because of him, he’d tried to take his own life. Had Derek failed that badly? Yes he really had. 

“Der what’s wrong? Come lay down.” Erica said. 

“No, Stiles is in the hospital.” Derek replied digging for his jeans. 

“He probably just hurt himself by falling Derek, don’t let him be a buss kill.” She argued. 

“My mate tried to kill himself and you dare call him a buss kill.” Derek roared. 

“That little whore is just faking.” Erica snarled at Derek. 

“You are the whore Erica. And I have been blind. This will not continue. If Stiles survives I will be faithful to only him and I will kick you out of the pack if I have to.” He found his jeans but accidently grabbed her handbag and a bottle of herbs fell out. He recognized it to be a blend used to attract alpha males. It made the alpha forget everything but fucking the nearest willing hole. “You truly are a whore.” 

“That’s not.” Derek cut her off. 

“You tried to get between me and my mate, you insulted the alpha mate the penalty is death. When I get back to this house I will kill you if you are still here, you are no longer welcome.” Derek was fully dressed and running to his car. He reached the hospital as fast as he could drive. He found his subs room and rushed inside. Scott and Isaac where sat next to the bed talking in hushed voices. 

“My sweet little pup.” Derek breathed when he saw the pale fragile sub.

“You came.” Scott murmured. 

“Erica was drugging me I no longer have that poison in my veins I will be with my mate until the end one way or another.” Derek slid a chair close to Stiles head so he could comb through his soft silky hair. 

“Finally.” Isaac muttered. 

“What was that boy?” Scott asked, arching an eyebrow. 

“Well its obvious isn’t it. The only way Derek would ever forget Stiles is if someone made him. And Stiles wouldn’t start cutting again unless it was serious so I just out two and two together master.” Isaac finished his eyes lowered. 

“I wont forget my baby again. He is my mate and I will show him that.” Derek’s voice was strong and sure. 

Stiles was unconscious for a week. Derek only left his side once to check Erica had moved on. Her belongings where gone and a note lay on the table. 

Derek  
I just want to say I'm sorry I was just jealous over your affection for Stiles. I know that’s not a good reason and I don’t expect you to forgive me so I'm moving on to Boyd’s pack. Can you please tell Stiles I'm sorry for what I told him its not true.  
Erica 

Derek changed clothes and brought his biggest jumper it dwarfed Stiles who was considerably smaller than Derek’s six foot six. He made sure it smelled like him before gently pulling it onto Stiles small body. 

“Hey pretty baby. I brought your comfy jumper to keep you warm. I brought your laptop too just in case you want it.” Derek talked to his sub as he stroked his hair, tears filled his eyes but he kept on talking. The nurses said it might help him wake up so Derek was all for it. The doctor had told him how lucky he had been found so soon as he had almost bled out. Much longer and he wouldn’t have survived. 

“Daddy?” a small voice asked. The small sub blinked his eyes looking at Derek. 

“I'm here my pretty pup.” Derek sobbed holding the mate and vowed to never lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my phone for so long and i finally decided to post it. There are probably lots of mistakes and grammatical errors. I've had five surgeries in the last month I'm on a lot of painkillers my brain isn't really kicking in just yet so i apologise. leave comments and kudos please. :) but remember to be nice.


End file.
